Do You Have Room For One Your Troubled Soul?
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Avengers AU. Steve Rodgers collects broken people and heals some of the damaged edges, making a family along the way. A mismatched family that travels around the country in a van.
1. Family

_So here's my new story. It's an Avengers AU, With all the avengers traveling the country in a van. I'm going to tell the story of how they all met._

"We're here!" Tony crowed.

"Finally!" Clint shouted while thrusting his head in between the seats. "We're here Nat!"

"So I heard." Natasha answered softly from the back. Clint shifted back and Steve and Tony smiled at each other. Tony gently squeezed Steve's hand before releasing it so Steve could park the van.

As soon as Steve had stopped the car the sliding doors were thrown open everyone jumping out. Steve and Tony once again took each other's hands walking towards the canyon. Bucky and Natasha walked a few steps behind them, constantly looking for any threats while Sam and Bruce walked next to the blond and brunet. Clint and Thor were running ahead trying to keep up with Pietro, Clint dragging Wanda by the hand behind him.

Once they were all standing in a group Clint began to crow excitedly. "The Grand Canyon!"

"It's quite magnificent isn't it?" Bruce spoke, looking down the deep space.

"Yeah, amazing." Steve answered, a soft look on his face as he looked over his family. Tony leaned into his shoulder.

Bucky glanced back at them and smiled, he was happy that Steve had finally found love. He gazed at their family and felt a fond smile come over him as he thought about Steve and his need to gather the broken and put them back together, starting with Bucky himself.


	2. Bucky

It began with two boys who were best friends and would do anything for the others. James "Bucky" Barnes and Steve Rodgers. A rough and tough boy with a heart of gold and a small, sickly boy with a kindness above any other. When Bucky joined the army Steve tried to follow. And while no one believed in the skinny blond Steve succeeded. He became a captain, gaining muscle and strength, his childhood sicknesses falling away and leaving a man. He was known for his ability to strategize and his ability to lead his men.

But that did not mean it was all flowers and roses. Steve Rodgers was a good man who watched horrible things happen and experience things just as bad. He gave up himself for his men many times, and though he survived each time, every experience left his jagged and broken just that bit more. But he kept fighting, for his county and for his friend.

When Bucky was captured everyone left him, and the others in his company for dead, except for Steve. Steve headed straight into enemy territory and rescued not only Bucky but also his entire company. He was hailed a hero. But they did not stay. Bucky left the army, missing an arm and mentally scarred, he needed to escape the darkness of war. And where Bucky went, Steve followed.

"You bought…a van?" There was high pitched hint of panic in Bucky's voice.

"Yep!" The P was popped joyfully and Steve ran the towel over the tan hood.

"A van?" The hint was growing.

"Yeah, neither of us can stay here" a large gesture to the dump behind them, the only apartment they could afford. "it's driving us crazy, so instead well travel. See the sights, get some fresh air." Steve was grinning.

"You mean be like hippies"

"If you want I can spray paint a giant peace sign on the side" The grin turned cheeky.

"Fine, I'll go pack our clothes."

And that was that. Steve and Bucky set on their way, from Brooklyn, to Detroit all the way to Reno and back. And in the end, it did help a bit, some of the piece were a little less broken, others a little less sharp and jagged, causing pain with each breath. And they had each other, which really, was all that mattered.


	3. The Family Is Growing

"What do you guys want to do first?" Sam asked looking at the rest.

"We could go to the railway?" Both Tony and Sam perked up at the statement.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It faded into a fond smile as he watched Steve and Bucky grin at each other before Steve corralled Tony to press a kiss to his hair.

Things had really changed since Sam had first met Steve Rodgers and James "Bucky" Barnes. Bucky had been rough and violent, prone to rages and terrified of hurting someone. Steve had seemed the complete opposite. Happy and calm, he seemed to be Bucky's handler more than friend.

But Sam began to talk to both of them he discovered that they we both kind people who had experienced horrible things. Bucky was a teaser, snarky and childish. And he would do anything to keep Steve happy and safe.

And Steve…well Steve was a prankster, and a little shit when he wanted to be. And when you put Bucky and Steve together, they could drive you to insanity.

But he could not and never would regret his decision to follow them.


	4. Sam

"Do you ever resent Steve?" The words were spoken quietly, without inflection. The response, not so much.

"What! How could you dare…!"

"Bucky! Please I'm not insinuating anything, it's just, you made it out missing an arm and Steve is physically whole." Sam placated. He already knew what the response would be, and agreed with it whole heartedly, but Bucky needed this.

"Steve may have both arms, he may not have lost a limb but he lost a lot more than I did out there. He spent three weeks being tortured by some of the worst people, he spent four days, lost and alone in the jungle, and he watched men die even while he held their chest together. I have nightmares, and loud sounds can terrify me. I may get phantom pains of a limb that isn't there but Steve…Steve looks at his hands and sees blood. He stares too long at plyers and thought of putting his head under water terrifies him. If it gets too cold he starts to shake and his eyes go glassy, lost somewhere else." Steve lost just as much, if not more than I did." Bucky fell into his chair as the rant came to an end.

"Feel better?" Sam asked with a sad smile.

"yeah." Mumbled, head down. But Bucky's shoulder had relaxed a bit. Good, Steve had mentioned that Bucky was begging to tense again. And that could lead to explosions.

"Hey guys!" Steve called as he walked in the door.

"Steve!" Bucky smiled as did Sam.

"You ready to go Buck?"

"Yeah sure." Bucky began to stand.

"Oh…um Sam." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Bucky and I…were going to get on our way soon so…" Steve trailed off awkwardly. Steve and Bucky had been here for a month and a half. A long time for them. They had said they liked the town and wanted to take a little break. They had wandered into the VA facility one day and Sam…Sam really didn't want them to leave.

"Oh…um well, when about do you think you'll be heading off?"

Steve and Bucky shared a look. "Tomorrow morning, 8 AM sharp." Bucky's gruff voice answered.

"Ah…" Awkward but warm goodbyes followed, and Sam spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. He glance at the clock. 7:15 huh. Steve and Bucky are staying in a hotel about 15 minutes away. Sam glanced around his apartment. He really didn't have much. Clothes and other necessities, a couple books and just a few mementos. After leaving the air force that only thing that held any meaning was his work with other veterans.

No car, month by month lease, no family and not many friends. Sam sat up.

"Well crap!"

Steve and Bucky put the last bags into the van before locking up the room.

"This was nice town" Steve said.

"Yeah" Bucky took one last look around before starting to climb into the passenger door.

"Wait for me!" The both turned in shock at the familiar voice to see Sam Wilson running towards them, two duffle bags in his arms, sweating and smiling.

"Sam!" They both ran to him and held him steady as he huffed and puffed. "what are you doing here?"

"I…I decided that…if anybody needed me…whew…it was you two." Steve and Bucky looked shocked. "And maybe…I need you two."

And that was that


	5. Plus two

"Touch that and your dead." Everyone but Steve (He never reacted to that tone of voice, to Natasha's annoyance and amusement), Thor (He was hungry) and Bucky (he was already frozen, eyes scanning for a threat to his family) froze at the statement. Natasha was glaring at Clint, his hand hovering over the last fry.

You could see the scales moving in Clint's head as he weighed the pros and cons. His fingers twitched before he yelped and threw his hands away from the plate. His shin would hurt for the next 24 hours after Natasha's pointy shoe had met his leg.

Clint frowned as Natasha grabbed the last fry and began to eat it, a vindictive smile on her face. The frown did a 180 when Steve pushed his plate of fries, still a quarter full, to him. Clint made a happy noise before digging in.

And Natasha smiled when Bucky pushed his left over food over to Steve.

Steve was too kind, and would do anything for his family. So it's a good thing they would do anything for him.


	6. Natasha and Clint

"Hey Buck I think there is something in here."

Natasha flinched at the voice and Clint attempted to shift his body to cover more of her. He could not stop the groan as the movement caused his broken ribs to shift.

"Careful Steve, make sure it is not a wild animal." Another voice, more scratchy than the first.

"You are both jerks, leaving me to watch the van, like I'm some child." A third voice, annoyed.

"Shhh!"

"I think…." Light shined through the now opened door, reveling a blond man who looked worried. "Are you two ok?" He began to step forward. Natasha threw her leg out while Clint threw a rock.

The blond man dodged both.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, we just want to help." His arms raised placating.

"Steve!" A second man popped his head around the first. This one dark haired while a third, dark skinned man peaked around the other shoulder.

"Whoa, they don't look to good." Natasha and Clint shared a look.

"Can either of you stand?" The blond asked.

"I" *cough* "I can." Clint spoke, giving Natasha a look that only she could decipher.

"You don't have to protect her from us, your both injured so we will protect you both ok." And maybe this strange blond man.

He moved forward slowly, the other two keeping their distance but it was obvious that both were ready to rush forward should something happen.

"What happened to you two?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Gezze Sam, can't we at least get their names before you start." Sam shrugged.

"I'm Clint, and this is Natasha. We are…." They shared a look before glancing at Steve who was smiling encouragingly. "We are assassins." Bucky shifted, even more on gaud than before, Sam frowned but Steve did not reacted just continued to smile gently. "We tried to escape the guild but they would not allow us to so we ran. And this…this…"

"This is what they do to you when you try to escape." Natasha finished for him. Steve smiled.

"Alright, we have first aid supplies in the van. Can we help you there?" Another exchange of looks before they both nodded.

Steve, Bucky and Sam worked together to get the two injured people to the van. They treated their wounds before getting them settled into the van.

And they just never left.


	7. Lost Brother

"Look friend-Steve!" Thor's booming voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the store.

"Yes Thor?" Steve asked as he walked towards the other blond.

"It reminds me of you!" Thor held out an action figure. Steve took it and gave it an incredulous look while Tony began to laugh behind him.

"Ha ha ha! Your right Thor. We have our very own Captain America." Steve scowled at the red, white and blue clad man.

Tony snatched the figure out of Steve's hand, running to the clerk.

Bucky clapped his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"It is nice to see Steve experience such joy." Thor spoke quietly.

"Yeah. He deserves all the joy in the world, for bringing all of us together."

"Yes."

Thor grinned before running off to look at the other nick knacks within the gift store.


	8. Thor

"My lady Jane would find your competition quite amusing."

The men, who Thor had learned was named Bucky and Sam, looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Hahaha!" The smaller blond man, who was sitting across from the other two began to laugh. Thor found the five people sitting in the booth in front of him were amusing and interesting. They were obviously not related, though they were of similar enough ages to be siblings (the thought caused a twinge in Thor's heart). But they acted like a family, teasing each other and laughing. And they also were all alert, constantly checking for threats.

"You two remind me of my brother and I. Loki was quite the prankster and we often would compete and bicker as you do." The thought made him smile.

"It sounds like you two are very close." The second blond man, Steve he recalled (Sam had shrieked the name when the man had thrown a chip at him), gave him a smile.

"Yes, we were." Thor could not stop the frown. The man's smile turned gentle. A sudden beeping made Thor glance at his watch.

"Ah, excuse me I must return to work." Thor stood up, sharing smiles with everyone. Just before he walked out the door he glanced back to see them laughing and joking once again. Except for Steve who was gazing at him with an indiscernible expression. The look made him want to find Loki and hug him, never letting him go.

Thor ran to the lumber yard. This was the last day he would be working here before he would go on his way to the next town. Mabey he would be lucky this time.

Once Thor had finished his work he decided to get on his way. It was only three and if he was lucky he would be able to get a pick up before dark. He began to walk, his duffle slung across his back, the long stretch of highway before him.

He was walking for about 20 minutes with no cars passing him before he heard the sound of a large vehicle. He stuck out his thumb in the way Jane had taught him. When the large, tan van pulled up beside him, Thor smiled. The door was thrown open reveling the people from the diner. Steve was driving, Bucky sitting beside him while the rest vied for a position to see over the seats.

"Hello again." Steve spoke, a big smile on his face.

"Hello, have room for one more?" Thor grinned

"Of course, come on in…."

"Thor…Thor Odison."

"Pleasure, I'm Bucky, this is Steve, Natasha, Sam and Clint."

Thor climbed in, setteling next to Clint.

"So where are you headed Thor."  
"Just around. I am looking for my brother, Loki. He ran away a year ago and my lady Jane and I have been looking for him since."

"Your Lady Jane, where is she?" Sam asked.

"She stays at home in California, she is a scientist and keeps an eye out for Loki on the World Wide Web."

"And it is your job to search for him." Natasha spoke this time, a piercing look leveled at Thor.

"It is my fault Loki left. He felt inferior to me and decided to run and find his place in the world. I wish to atone for the pain I cursed my brother and to find him and bring him home."

"Well, your welcome to stay with us for as long as you like." Steve spoke, while he took a turn.

"Thank you Friend-Steve"

When everyone began to laugh, Thor felt something surge in his heart. It felt like he had found another home.


	9. A Tumble

"Bruce!"

"Sam! What's wrong?" Bruce threw himself out of the van, his book thrown aside at the sound of Sam's distress. He lurched forward to find Sam looking stricken.

"It's Steve!" That sent Bruce moving even faster, both of them scrabbling forward where Bruce could see Bucky, Natasha, Thor and Clint hovering around Steve, who was laying prone on the ground.

Bruce slammed to his knees next to them. His heart racing at the sight of blood pooling around Steve's head. The park was empty around them.

"What happened!?" Bruce took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"Steve was returning a baby bird to its nest when he fell out of the tree." Bruce took a shuddering breath.

He grabbed the coat that Bucky was holding out to him pressing it gently but firmly against Steve's wound. Steve groan before opening his eyes.

"Steve, Steve do you feel okay?"

"I feel like Bucky sat on my head." The statement sent peels of laugher through most of the group, and a sigh of relief from the others.

A few moments later, with some test Bruce declared Steve OK, but he would not be driving for a while.

Later that night, watching Steve rest in the seat beside him Bruce felt thankful for his family and that he had not lost one of them.


	10. Bruce

"You!" Bruce felt the heat flush his body, anger filling him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" The sincere apology in the man's voice made some of the anger leave him. But the loss of Bruce's first hot meal in days kept it from completely fading. The tall blond man had walked into Bruce sending his bowl of soup to the ground where it spilled into the cracks of broken concrete.

Homeless and unable to keep a job due to his anger issues a hot meal was rare. Bruce took a deep breath before focusing on the man who was holding out a twenty dollar bill, a distressed look on his face.

The green bill could not make sense to Bruce. His bowl of soup had only cost 6 dollars. The look on his face must have made the man worried because he pulled out another twenty before reaching out slowly and wrapping Bruce's hand around the money.

The man smiled once more before turning to face a red haired woman who was calling out "Steve, Let's go!"

The man turned, sparing one last look before running off to join her.

Bruce did not know why but he began to trail after him. He followed them, and the four others as they walked along the street.

"Why are you following us?" The dark voice sent a chill down Bruce's spine, almost as much as the blade that was pressed into his back.

"I…" Bruce slowly turned around, meeting eyes with the red head from before and the dark haired man.

"Steve already gave you forty dollars."

"I hope you are not planning to mug him."

"What! No. no! I just wanted to…" The two stares unnerved Bruce. He could see how much they wanted to protect the man.

"Your homeless aren't you?" The red haired woman spoke.

"Uh…well…yes."

"hmmm…" The two shared a look.

"He's gonna…"The man.

"No doubt." The woman.

"Might as well."

"Better than being stuck here for the next few days while he does his econ thing." The woman smirked.

"Good point." The shared another look. "Okay mister, what's your name." The man asked.

"Uh..I'm Bruce."

"Well Bruce, I'm Bucky, this is Natasha, and that Blond klutz from before is Steve. We are also traveling with Clint, Thor and Sam. SO…welcome to the family!"

"…what?"

"Let's go." Bruce was dragged along, too confused to react or fight.

And when they joined the rest Steve smiled at Bruce, slowly moved to give Bruce a hug.

"Welcome to the family! But do you mind taking a shower before getting in my van?" Laugher rang out around them and Bruce felt the tension leave his shoulders.


	11. Siblings

Steve wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulder on his right side and Pietro's on his left. As they watched the sun set, all of them settled down on blankets, the van parked behind them.

"So where do you two want to go for your birthday?" Steve asked.

"Well, we ummm…" Wanda mumbled.

"We decided that we would like to visit Monterey again." Pietro finished for her. The both smiled at the large grin that Steve gave them.

"Monterey it is!"

The twins smiled. They never looked forward to birthdays before but now, now they were a reason to smile.


	12. Wanda and Pietro

"Pietro."

"Shh Wanda, its fine."

"But…"

"shhh."

Wanda crouched behind the brick wall while Pietro sneaked up behind the blond man. She held her breath while Pietro reached out a hand, only to release it with a rush when his hand was snatched up.

"Hello." The blond man spoke.

"Uh…" Pietro tried to back track, but his ability to run fast did not help him escape the man's grip. Wanda ran out ready to help but froze when the man's blue eyes met hers.

"Oh…" The man released Pietro's arm and he ran back to shield Wanda. They both watched warily as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Fifty dollars came out and was held out to them.

It's all the cash I have right now."

The siblings shared a look.

"But if you'd like, I was just going to meet my friends for lunch, I would not mind buying you lunch if you'd like." Another shared look before Wanda nodded and they turned to follow him.

"Great. I'm Steve, what's your name?"

"I'm Pietro, and this is my sister Wanda."

"Nice to meet you."

And in the end they found a home. It may not have been four walls and a mom and dad, but it was home.


	13. A surprise

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Where are you guys going this year?"

"What do you mean?" Tony looked at Sam questioning.

"Steve's and yours anniversary is in two days. You two always run off for a few days. And since Wanda's and Pietro's birthday is next week so I though you would be going sooner rather than later."

Sam watched as Tony began to blush.

"We were just going to spend two days in a nice hotel. And I had question to ask Steve while we are there." Tony shifted a little black box out of his pocket.

Sam would deny to his last breath that he had squealed.


	14. Tony

p class="MsoNormal" Tony grimaced at his shoes. The once shiny black trainers were now dusty and dull, the dirt continued up to stain his pants. Shifting his bag he glanced back at the van that was driving up behind him. Nervous and hopeful Tony stopped while the van pulled up next to him. The tinted window rolled down reveling possible the most handsome man he'd ever seen. Blond, chiseled jaw, beautiful blue eyes and a smile to die for./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Hey mister, you need a ride?" The Greek god asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "As long as you're not a serial killer!" Came from the back of the van before another blond man, this one wearing sunglasses popped up between the seats./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "If he actually was a serial killer, I doubt he would tell us." Another voice from the back of the van. The sliding door was thrown open reveling five smiling men, A red haired woman who gave a blank look and gave Tony a once over was sitting next to a dark haired teen girl, and a boy with white hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Sorry but murder is not really my thing." Tony finally spoke up, these people were strange, in ways other than the fact that is was nine men and two woman in one van./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Well in that case welcome aboard." The driver spoke up again, gesturing to the seat next to him. "I'm Steve by the way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm Tony." He climbed into the seat before glancing back at the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I'm Clint" Said the sunglasses wearing blond, "and this is Thor and Bruce." Gesturing to a buff blond with a giant grin and a dark haired man wearing glasses who smiled shyly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "And I'm Sam, and this is Bucky." Sam was a dark skinned man and was smiling, he reminded Tony of Rhodey. Bucky did not smile and had what appeared to be a metal prosthetic left arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "And I am Wanda, this is my brother Pietro and this is Natasha."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Wanda spoke up this time though she refused to look Tony in the eyes. Natasha on the other hand stared at Tony blankly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "uhh… nice to meet you." Steve began to chuckle and it somehow made him even more attractive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "So are you headed anywhere specific?" Steve asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'll be going home anytime soon." There was a sharing of glances. "And I'm not sure where you guys are going but if you've got room for one more trouble soul…" He trailed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Of course, we actually are just traveling, we generally stop at a few places and work for a few weeks, gain some money but we are back on the road before too long. Right now we are headed to visit Thor's girlfriend Jane."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Well then if you don't mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Of course not, the more the merrier" And Steve began to drive again. Tony settled back, this was a lot better than walking along the road hoping to find something, anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Within two months they had kissed and well, it's kind of hard to hide those kind of things from eight people that you live with in a van./p 


	15. The End (?)

What is a home? Is it the place you lay your head? The place you keep your stuff? Or perhaps it is where you feel the safest?

To 10 people who come from very different places, and backgrounds, who are all broken in different ways their home is a tan van that has seen more of the country than most people. But for nine of those people that home is made as such because of a blond, blue eyed man who doesn't like bullies and collects broken people and puts them back together with pieces of himself. And for this blond, blue eyed man, home is the nine people who would do anything for him and who he would do anything for. And that, well in the end that is all that really matters.


End file.
